Remember me
by Ashleybaby
Summary: Mikan forgot about her child hood sweet heart, Natsume due to an accident. Moving to Tokyo wasn't a good idea when she met him, his girl friend, his fiance, his admirer and mostly his family. MxN, a lil' Korean drama. My first fic so pls reviews.


**Hey, I am Ashley and this is my first fic yet. I know it's kinda boring but I am looking foward for your reviews, and want to make a lot of friends here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **Mikan forgot about her child hood sweet heart, Natsume due to a car accident. Moving to Tokyo wasn't a good idea when she met him, his girl friend, his fiance, his admirer and mostly his family.

**Characters**

**#1: Mikan Sakura**

Mikan is a bubbly, innocent, cheerful girl who grew up in Nagoya. Her dad died when she was two, then she lived with her mother, step father and step brother Youichi. Mikan and her step sibblings get along really well. Then, her step dad declared bankrupted and suicide. Her mother was discovered with leukemia and died soon afterward. Mikan's life got more tragic after the accident when she lost her memory.

**#2: Natsume Hyuuga**

Natsume is a cold, arrogant guy who runs his family's Flame Corporation. He was borned in Tokyo, then moved to Nagoya for three years, where he met Mikan, finally moved back to Tokyo again. He hates his parents for setting him up on blind dates and "assigned" him a future wife. He moved out with his own girl choice, Luna Koizumi after graduated.

**#3: Hotaru Imai**

Hotaru is the daughter of Natsume's mother's sister, which made her his cousin. She worked as a freelance reporter and also hired by Natsume's parents to keep track of Natsume. Hotaru likes selling embarrased pictures of people and blackmailing those poor people.

**#4: Ruka Nogi**

Ruka is a sweet, shy guy who is Mikan's neighbour in Tokyo. He also worked in Flame corporation as an excutive assistant. Ruka is secretly crushing on Mikan and tried to help her in any possible way.

**#5: Luna Koizumi**

Luna is Natsume's secretary and girl friend who studied management in Italia with him. She is quite a slutt who willing to go out with any rich men. But deep down, Luna never want to lose Natsume cuz' there is only one handsome man in twenty rich men.

**#6: Youichi Hijiri**

Youichi is Mikan's step brother. He is in Tokyo high school and a real hot guy. Youichi also worked several part time jobs to support their life needs. Youichi never like Natsume since he left Mikan broken hearted when she was fifteen and thanked God for letting her forget him. Youichi is secretly crushing on Karin Tomoe, a cute girl he met at school.

**#7: Yuurin Hyuuga**

Yuurin is Natsume's mother who came from a noble family. She has a strong objection agaisnt the poor, the lack of manner girls. She likes to know everything her son do and control his life her way. According to Yuurin, Natsume never make the right choice in life.

**#8: Kenshi Hyuuga**

Kenshi is Natsume's fahter who is Flame corporation's chairman. He is an easy going man and would agree to anything his wife said. Though some of them quite annoyed him like keep track on Natsume and go to the Royal Ball very month.

**#9: Aoi Hyuuga**

Aoi is Natsume's sister, who was ten years younger than him. Disagree with her mother about attending private girl school, Aoi attended Tokyo high school and crushed on the cute Youichi Hijiri

**#10: Haruko Hino**

Haruko is Natsume's close friend who worked in Flame Corporation and secretly inlove with him.

**#11: Miyo Kayame**

Miyo is Natsume's "assigned" fiance. Her mother is Yuurin Hyuuga's best friend and she is a noble blood. Miyo and Luna fighted over Natsume countless times. She often comes and bugged Natsume when he is at work.

**#12: Shigeru Hyuuga**

Shigeru is Natsume's uncle who, suprisingly, only four years older than Natsume. Unlike other Hyuuga, Shigeru is an artist and lived in Osaka Farm with his mother and sister. He and Natsume never get along.

**#13: Kimura Hyuuga**

Kimura is Natsume's grand mother, Kenshi's mother, who discorvered Haruko's feelings for Natsume. Kimura seemed to dislike Luna and Miyo and has hard time living in Nagoya.

**#14: Midori Hyuuga**

Midori is Kenshi's younger sister who is a real estate agent and lived in Osaka Farm. She likes Mikan a lot and seemed to be the only one who remembered little Mikan. Midori's character is quite resemble to Mikan's.

Mikan forgot about her child hood sweet heart, Natsume due to a car accident. Moving to Tokyo wasn't a good idea when she met him, his girl friend, his fiance, his admirer and mostly his family.

**That's it for my prologue. Thanks for reading and pls review. Love yah all**

**Ashley**


End file.
